


Deck the Halls

by cerie



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Christmas present to all of the Sanctuary girls on my friends list, you know who you are.  I am a little late, so I apologize, but what says Christmas more than Will teasing Magnus, mistletoe and a whole lot of innuendo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**  
|    
amused  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|    
[fic](http://sheikah.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [helen/will](http://sheikah.livejournal.com/tag/helen%2Fwill), [sanctuary](http://sheikah.livejournal.com/tag/sanctuary)  
  
  
_**[Fic] "Deck the Halls" (Magnus/Will; PG-13)**_  
 **Title:** Deck the Halls  
 **Author:** [](http://sheikah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sheikah.livejournal.com/)**sheikah**  
 **Word Count:** 1285  
 **Pairing:** Magnus/Will  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to Sanctuary  
 **Summary:** My Christmas present to all of the Sanctuary girls on my friends list, you know who you are. I am a little late, so I apologize, but what says Christmas more than Will teasing Magnus, mistletoe and a whole lot of innuendo?

I hardly think this is appropriate.

Her lips pursed a little as she watched Will hang yet another sprig of mistletoe in one of the numerous entryways within the living quarters of the Old City sanctuary. She supposed he was surprised by her sudden announcement given his precarious perch upon a rickety stepladder got that much more precarious, swaying enough that Helen reached a hand out to steady it. And, of course, in doing so, she stepped beneath the vile weed that landed her in this particular predicament. Again. For approximately the tenth time this week.

"Got you again, Magnus," Will murmured, hopping down from the ladder nimbly and sliding one arm around her waist while the other tapped his cheek lightly. Will, unlike she, seemed to have something of a childlike wonder about Christmas. Helen had it once, she supposed, but that had faded away long ago with the gentle crackling of fires and the warm heat of roasted chestnuts tucked into a fur muff. Now Christmas was about buying bigger and better and for someone like she, who had everything money could buy and then some, there was no appeal to a saccharine and insincere holiday. She supposed that made her a bit of a Scrooge. And then, of course, there was this kissing business.

Will had caught her approximately ten times over the course of Christmas week and at each toll, if you would, had exacted a price. Kiss on the cheek, kiss on the forehead. Kiss on the hand once when he was feeling particularly cheeky and he'd coupled that with the most horrible impersonation of James Watson that she could have ever come up with in her wildest nightmares. Dreadful. And now, looking up to see the green leaves and white berries mocking her once more, Helen sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go on, take your toll. I'll only suffer this indignity for the next twenty four hours. Come Boxing Day, all of it is coming down. Trees, fairy lights, _mistletoe_." Will chuckled a little and Helen felt something settle in her stomach, low and warm, and wondered what that meant exactly. They were just friends, after all, and Will had an irrepressible desire to tease her for anything and everything. That was it. The kissing was just a japes meant to get a rise out of her.

Helen shivered a little when she felt his breath ruffle against her cheek, when she felt his hand rub lightly at the small of her back and the other slide up to thread into her hair. His lips were warm and soft, brushing first against the curve of her cheek and then down and across, capturing her mouth. It had been a very long time since she was kissed; the last she recalled was Nikola Tesla during her lecture in Rome, right before things had all gone a bit pear-shaped. And that hadn't even been a mutual kiss. Her last _mutual_ kiss had been some years before that.

Damn. She really _was_ a Scrooge, wasn't she? Best not to dwell on that lest she end up getting distracted from the matter at hand.

And what a matter it was. Will seemed to take her lack of vocal and vehement protesting to mean she wanted more and he pressed her a little closer, his lips gently parting in an attempt to coax hers open. Helen sighed and he pressed the advantage, tongue slipping in and this kiss careening dangerously out of friendly territory. She was all right with that, if Will wanted it; while she might be in a position of power over him and a hundred and sixty besides, Helen was still a little girlish and a little dazzled by flattery when it came to men taking the lead. It was nice not to have to beat him over the head with it, at the very least.

All good things come to an end and in this, the kiss was no exception. Helen let Will break it, just as he'd initiated it, and he pressed his forehead to hers and watched her with dark eyes. It was a heady thing, being on the receiving end of what appeared to be Will Zimmerman's sole and undivided attention and Helen found herself basking in it just a little, wondering what it'd be like if she went along with this crazy course of action and invited him upstairs with her. Best not think of that lest she get her hopes up.

"There's more mistletoe," Will murmured, eliciting a laugh from her that she hadn't expected in this intimate moment. It didn't break the intimacy, luckily, and Helen lightly ran her hand up his arm, fingertips dancing over the thin material of his jacket. It probably would have been more erotic had he been in short sleeves but given it was December and she lived in what amounted to a stone castle, certain clothing allowances had to be made. She did miss Will in his short sleeves; springtime heralded a tantalizing revelation of muscled forearms and toned, if slim, biceps. Occasionally even shirtless, but those occasions usually required some sort of habitat malfunctions. Helen did like those.

"What, have you gone and hung it in all the bathrooms so I cant even have a moment's peace?" Will laughed again, that boyish chuckle of his, and gave her a wide smile before tugging her along corridors and through any number of alcoves which, hung with damned mistletoe, required a toll to be paid before moving on to the next. After approximately the fifteenth, Helen tipped her head up and laughed, a long and loud giggle that she really hadnt let herself have in several years. It seemed to have pleased Will.

"I want some sort of easy pass so I don't have to keep paying tolls." Will tsked and shook his head, tugging her along until they stopped at the juncture that meant making a decision. His bedroom was to the left, down a short little hallway and not terribly far from Kate and Henry. To the right was a longer hallway, curving, and ending in a spiral staircase that led to her bedroom. This could all end with a kiss pressed to Wills cheek and a parting of ways or she could ask him up to her room and let things take the natural course. Funny, that it felt natural. Helen took that as a sign and tugged at Will's hands a little.

"Come. I can imagine you've gotten the east wing with mistletoe too? I'll need your help unless you want me to be stuck beneath foliage for the foreseeable future. I dont exactly play damsel in distress well. Not really my strong suit."

Will grinned, a little shy, and kissed her sweetly. Precious, really, and Helen couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed with him any longer, ridiculous holiday traditions aside. It really was rather charming.

"Yeah, I plastered it all over. You know, I think Big Guy knew what was up when I got tangled in all those curtains around your bed and nearly broke my leg. Hit me harder than usual."

Helen smirked and rubbed her fingers lightly over the back of his head, feeling a small lump and purring a little in the back of her throat.

"Poor dear. You shall have to be monitored and as I'm going to bed, I'm just afraid you'll have to come with. Besides, if there's mistletoe over my bed, I don't think Ill be able to leave it for, oh, the next twenty three hours?"

It turned into seventy two, but what was a little overindulgence going to hurt? It was Christmas, after all.  



End file.
